


Killing Kittens

by Fliptail27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Kind of Sugar daddy, M/M, Manipulative Yamaguchi, Porn With Plot, Sex Club, Slight OOC Yamaguchi, Smut, Top Kuroo, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliptail27/pseuds/Fliptail27
Summary: Yamaguchi managed to persuade Tsukishima to accompany him to an elite sex club where he meets Kuroo. Thinking that is the end of it Tsukki tries to move on with his life. Unfortunately for him, Kuroo is the persistent type who enjoyed Tsukki's company. He has no intentions to let this go....





	Killing Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this plot bunny, we'll see where things go from here. Please let me know any thoughts and feelings in the comments!

“Please Tsukki!” Yamaguchi pulled out his best puppy dog eyes and even pouted at the stony resolve that was Tsukishima. As much as Tsukki loved Yamaguchi he had a tendency to get him into the worst of situations, and it always started with the same “Please Tsukki!” 

“No.” Tsukishima replied, already absolutely sure he didn’t want to do whatever it was Yamaguchi wanted him to do. 

“But you haven’t even heard what I wanted to ask.” Yamaguchi pouted. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Fine what do you want?”

Yamaguchi’s chocolate brown eyes lit up and he got a big old smile, almost as if he could feel Tsuki's resolve slowly chipping away. “Well there’s this club I want to go to, but I don’t want to go alone. It’s a special type of killing kittens club only for men! It sounds like a lot of fun!”

“What the hell is a killing kittens club?” 

Yamaguchi’s smile faltered for a moment. “Uh well it’s kind of a sex club. You’d have to wear a suit and a mask too.” His freckles were lightly obscured by the fierce blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Absolutely not.” Tsukki scowled. Why the hell would he go to some elitist orgy? He’d rather stay at home and work on his homework or something. College was hard enough without galavanting off to some stupid sex club. 

“Come on Tsukki, please! I don’t want to go alone!” Yamaguchi pleaded. “I’ll pay for the ticket and get you a suit and mask and everything! Besides you kinda seem a little pent up, it could be good for you.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes and gave Yamaguchi a completely deadpan look. “Ask someone else.”

“Tsukkiiiii!!! There isn’t anyone I trust more that you. At least come until I find a date to make sure I don’t get murdered! Pretty please! I will owe you huge for this!” Yamaguchi clapped his hands in front of his face, preparing himself to get down on his hands and knees to beg if need be. 

“Fine. I’ll go, but you owe me for this.” Tsukki knew that Yamaguchi would not drop it until he agreed. He didn’t even know why he tried to refuse in the first place. What Yamaguchi wanted, Yamaguchi got. 

Yamaguchi smiled from ear to ear. “Thanks Tsukki! I’ll bring by your suit and mask later tonight.”

* * *

 

As promised, Yamaguchi came by with an absolutely elegant suit. The black jacket had gold embroidery over the lapels and cuffs, a white collared shirt and a golden bow tie. The mask Yamaguchi brought was also gold with a black swirling design that matched the jacket. When Tsukki emerged from his bathroom with the whole outfit on, Yamaguchi clapped his hands saying he looked fantastic. Yamaguchi had an emerald green suit with a black undershirt and black tie. It suited his skin tone quite well and he did look pretty good. Together they piled into the taxi and arrived at a giant mansion. There were smartly dressed men everywhere, wearing a myriad of masks ranging from monsters to simple black masks. For a sex club it seemed rather tame, all of them were just standing around drinking champagne and making idle chit chat. 

Once they cleared the door, Yamaguchi bounded off to start flirting and wrap some poor sap around his little finger. Tsukki stalked off to a quiet corner and started drinking champagne. Three glasses in and Tsukki was glaring at anyone who looked like they might be thinking of going to talk to him. Yamaguchi was turning on all the charms against someone tall, dark and handsome in a silver knights mask with purple accents. 

“Hey there cutie, you look lonesome.” 

Tsukki jumped and almost spilled his champagne at the low velvety voice at his ear. He had been so busy watching Yamaguchi that he hadn’t even noticed this guy prowling up next to him. He was tall, but not quite as tall as Tsukki, wearing an all black suit with a crimson tie and a satin devil’s mask that covered his high cheekbones accentuating his cheshire cat's grin. His black hair was completely mussed up as if he had just rolled out of bed. Still he was pretty handsome but Tsukki didn’t really care. “Perhaps that was by design.”

The guy grinned. “Oooh you’re feisty. I like that. So did you really get all prettied up to stand in a corner and drink expensive champagne?”

“Did you really get all dressed up to stand in a corner and talk with some loner?” Tsukki countered and took another draw from his champagne flute. He could feel himself starting to get tipsy, maybe that was why he was tolerating this weird guy, instead of telling him to go bother someone else. 

“Hmm not quite, but I think this might get me what I want.” The guy was standing really close now, so close Tsukki could smell his spicy cologne. “So what’s your name tall, golden and handsome?”

“I’m not quite sure that you care.” Tsukki responded, smirking. 

The man put a hand against his heart. “I’m wounded! If I don’t know your name what am I to call you?”

“Just make something up.”

“I guess I will call you my little lion.” He grinned. “So Little Lion what is it that you want?”

Tsukishima thought for a moment. The alcohol was warming his blood and making him brave and reckless. He had always carefully thought through every decision he made, so maybe it was time to do something absolutely impulsive. “Maybe we should go somewhere quieter to discuss what I want.” 

The stranger grinned and nodded his head. “Then let’s go.”

“Wait I need to tell my friend real quick.” Tsukki took hold of this man’s hand and lead him through the crowd to where Yamaguchi was still talking. “I’m leaving. Have fun.” Yamaguchi nodded at him and gave a wink of encouragement. Still holding onto his hand, he let the stranger take the lead. 

The man took him on a dizzying path through the gigantic mansion until they ended at a bedroom with an absolutely massive bed, with a reading nook in one corner. There was a lovely fireplace against the wall and the whole room simply screamed luxury. Tsukki heard the door close with a faint click sealing his fate with this stranger. 

“So Little Lion I believe you were going to tell me exactly what you want?” The man smirked and prowled around him. Tsukki had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, he didn’t feel much like a lion but rather the prey in this situation. 

Tsukki could feel a blush coming on beneath his mask. The man reached up and grabbed the edge of Tsuki's mask. “Don’t. Leave it on.” 

He smiled and let it go. “Your wish is my command, Little Lion.”

He swallowed hard, trying to figure out how to put it into words. He was certainly nervous since he didn’t make a habit of one night stands with strangers at fancy sex clubs. 

The man smiled kindly at him. “Would it be alright if I took the lead? You seem at a loss for words.”

Tsukki just nodded, deciding it would probably be easier for both of them. The bedhead leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Tsuki's. The kiss started out light but then the bedhead seemed to get more greedy pulling Tsukki closer. Tsukki felt his tongue dart out and lick his bottom lip, asking for permission. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss allowing that greedy tongue full access. Both tongues tangled and explored, causing the temperature of the room to rise several degrees. 

The man leaned back and smiled. “Little Lion you are adorable.” 

Tsukki snorted and rolled his eyes. The bedhead’s hands roamed down and began unbuttoning Tsuki's jacket. Torturously slowly, the removed the jacket and began unbuttoning the waistcoat. At that point Tsukki was getting impatient so he helped by removing his bowtie and then unbuttoning and shrugging off his undershirt leaving him naked from the waste up. Tsukki then started to remove the bedhead’s suit until he was in a similar state of undress. 

“Eager are we?” The man smirked. 

Tsukki smirked back. “If you take too long I’ll get bored.”

“Well we can’t have that now can we?” The man backed him up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He climbed right into Tsuki's lap and straddled his hips as he continued an assault on Tsuki's petal soft lips. 

A gentle guiding hand pushed Tsukki down onto the mattress allowing the bedhead to have better access to his neck and toned chest. He kissed down Tsuki's neck, when he hit a particularly sweet spot Tsukki let out a low muffled groan of pleasure. 

“No need to be shy darling it's just us here. And if you don’t tell me what you like how will I know?” He whispered into Tsuki's ear and returned to that spot on Tsuki's neck and attacked it with vigor sucking a dark purple mark there, to which Tsukki groaned again. 

The man’s hands traveled across Tsuki's chest stopping to message Tsuki's nipples. At this point everything felt hot and little grunts and groans were streaming past Tsuki's lips. He reached up and tangled his hands in the man’s bed hair pulling him back to once again lock lips. The kiss was sloppy, Tsukki was hoping he would be able to communicate his impatience to the man in the simple gesture. 

The man leaned back and gave that cheshire grin at him again. “Now now patience is a virtue. You’ll feel much better if you can be patient.”

“Patience is a stupid virtue.” Tsukki grumbled. 

“I think I’m going to have to prove you wrong.” He reached out a pinned Tsuki's wrists as he continued his exploration of his chest with his mouth. Tsukishima let out a low groan when the bedhead’s thigh came up and added some delicious friction. But it was not nearly enough, all that was accomplished was Tsukki being driven out of his mind with lust. The bedhead reached a nipple and swirled his tongue around it then sucked on it tenderly, causing Tsuki's back to arc off the bed just slightly. Tsukki could feel the cheshire grin spread across his face as he went over to the other nipple to deliver the same treatment. 

The man pulled back and drank in the sight of his Little Lion, completely disheveled. Tsukki glared at him, as if to say he was taking too long, but the man only grinned wider. “Oh man you’re really fucking cute. So responsive too.” As if to punctuate his point he gave a little rub with his thigh making tsukki practically whimper at the stimulation. His face heated up at the thought of this whole situation, but he was so painfully hard he couldn’t find it in him to put a stop to it. 

He let go off tsuki's wrists and pressed another passionate kiss on Tsuki's lips. He then started unbuttoning Tsuki's pants and removed them and his boxer’s in one swipe. He lowered his head down and pressed soft sweet kisses around Tsuki's thighs, everywhere except where Tsukki wanted his mouth to be. The bedhead laughed softly at the frustrated noise that Tsukki made. “What do you want Little Lion?”

“For you to stop being a damn tease.” 

He tilted his messy head. “I’m going to need you to be a little more specific.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as a fierce blush spread across his cheeks. Unable to hold that hungry stare from those dark eyes, he looked away and mumbled quietly. “I want you to suck me off.”

“Your wish is my command.” The bed head then leaned down and slowly took him in inch by inch. Tsukki reached down and threaded his hands through the stranger’s already messy hair, it was surprisingly soft. The bedhead groaned in pleasure around his mouthful at the sensation of Tsukki threading his hands in his dark locks. He started to bob up and down finding immense pleasure in every grunt and groan he could draw from Tsuki's lips. He ceased his ministrations for just a moment causing Tsukki to open his eyes and see what was happening. The man was getting into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Sorry Little Lion but I don’t think I can wait too much longer.” The stranger winked at him then poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He leaned down and once again took Tsuki's cock into his mouth. Then he slowly but persistently pushed one finger inside. He worked the finger in and out in time with his leaisurely bobs. 

Tsukki was a complete mess. He could feel his release coming quickly, the desire and pleasure slowly driving him mad. He had a light blush on his cheeks and his eyes were screwed up in ecstacy. He felt a second finger being added to the first, as they began to make such delicious scissoring motions stretching him further. The third was added and this one brushed up against his prostate making him release a loud moan. His face immediately blushed crimson as he threw a hand over his eyes in embarrassment. The bedhead pulled his mouth off with an audible pop and lightly tugged on his arm.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed over Little Lion. In fact, I like it when you use your voice.” Tsukki moved his arm and saw the man looking at him fairly earnestly. “Are you alright to continue?” Tsukki nodded and raised his head to give him another greedy kiss. He was already committed there was no way in hell he was going to stop now. The bedhead got a large grin and removed his own pants and boxers, his erection looked almost painful at this point. 

“Um do you care what position?” Tsukki asked quietly, still trying to get over the embarrassment of fucking a complete stranger. 

The bedhead shrugged. “Not particularly. They’re is something to be said for each one. Do you have a preference?”

“Um yeah. Can we go doggy style?” Tsukki was eternally grateful for the mask still on his face that at least helped hide the fact that his cheeks were stained crimson. The bedhead grinned and nodded his consent and Tsukki went ahead and turned around on the bed. He usually didn’t mind the position but he was embarrassed enough. He figured it might just be easier if he couldn’t see those dark hungry eyes. The bedhead put a light hand on tsukki shoulder as he felt something large and warm at his entrance. Slowly, so slowly the bedhead pushed in so that Tsukki could feel every single inch. Tsukki groaned low and deep and had to resist the urge to push back and take him in faster. Once he was fully seated inside Tsukki, he gave him a little bit of time to adjust. “I’m fine. Move.” Tsukki ground out, he was so aroused it was driving him crazy. The bedhead was undoubtedly smirking, but he complied as he set a rather casual pace. Tsukki was just about to tell him off when his prostate was hit dead on. The words died and were replaced by a rather embarrassing lewd sound. 

Tsukki could hear the stranger mumble “Found it.” Then he sped up setting a bruising pace that hit his prostate every single time. The room was filled with the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin and every low moan that escaped Tsuki's lips. The coil of pleasure tightened and tightened until Tsukki felt he might explode. 

“I’m close. Very close.” Tsukki managed to warn. The bedhead didn’t respond but must have heard it since the quickened his pace, and reached a hand around to jerk Tsukki off in time with his thrusts. In no time at all Tsukki came with a loud moan, his eyes screwed up tightly from the intense pleasure. The bedhead behind him stilled and came with his own shuddering moan. He slipped out and rolled to the side, already removing the soiled condom to toss into the nearby waste basket. Tsukki rolled to the side as well, feeling completely spent. 

“Hang on, I’ll be right back.” The man got up and walked away somewhere but Tsukki couldn’t even lift his head to look. He had been up all night the previous night and the sleep deprivation finally caught up with him. He was asleep before the bedhead even came back. 

Kuroo went and got a washcloth to clean up the mess that the mysterious blonde beauty had made, but when he returned to the bedroom his Little Lion was already asleep. He quickly cleaned up then laid down next to him, content to watch him sleep. The curiosity seemed to get the better of him and he reached over and gently peeked under the mask. He was handsome with his long golden eyelashes and sharp features. “You are adorable, Little Lion.” He leaned forward and softly kissed his cheek before gently replacing the black and gold mask. He settled in and allowed sleep to claim him. 

The following morning Kuroo awoke immediately seeking out a warm male body on the bed to snuggle into. He reached and groped and searched only to find that the bed was empty save for him. The Little Lion had long since gone. Kuroo was somewhat disappointed but well that was the reality of bedding a stranger at an elite sex party. Most of the people would have filtered out of his house by now so he went ahead and began to dress for the business meeting he was absolutely dreading. Business meeting were always so damn boring. He went over to his closet and donned an expensive suit, almost forgetting that he was still wearing the devil’s mask. Deciding that he didn’t really want to run into anyone still lingering, he went ahead and called his driver so he could go out and get some breakfast and coffee. Despite waking up to a cold bed he was still in fairly good mood, though the identity of the mysterious golden boy would most likely haunt him for some time. He walked into the nondescript coffee shop and placed his order, picking an isolated table in the back to wait for his order. 

* * *

 

Tsukki arrived at work in an absolutely foul mood. He had a little bit of a hangover and more than a bit of shame at having sex with some random stranger. He walked in and glared daggers at Yamaguchi who was already prepping for the day behind the counter. 

“Tsukki! How’d last night go?” Yamaguchi asked with a conspiratorial grin. 

Tsukishima glared at him in return. “I hate you.”

“Gomen Tsukki.” Yamaguchi apologized. “But he was really cute! Something  _ had  _ to have happened.”

“Tch. I have other things to do.” Tsukki frowned and then began the process of restocking the syrup bottles. “I have to go get some more whipped cream from the back.” He left Yamaguchi to manage the front disappearing into the back kitchen as the bell chimed signaling the first customer of the day. 

“Irasshaimase.” Yamaguchi chirped happily. The man was handsome, with sharp defined cheekbones and messy black hair. In fact, that hair looked really familiar. The man from the club last night! The one Tsukki disappeared with, the hair was unmistakable but there was only one way to know for sure. Yamaguchi took the order and began making it immediately. Tsukishima returned with fresh whipped cream just in time to top the finished drink. “Sorry Tsukki, but could you take this out to the customer in the back?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but took it anyway. When he reached the back table he mustered up a little smile and said, “Thank you for waiting. Here is your drink, is there anything else I can get you?”

The customer looked up and blinked, then got an all to familiar mischievous grin. “Well hello Little Lion. This is certainly unexpected.”

Tsukki heart stopped. Looking closer it absolutely had to be the man from last night, the one he had skipped out on this morning instead of facing. “Wait..how did you know it was me?”

“Oh sorry, I might have peeked under your mask last night while you were asleep. Can we talk for a moment?”

“Well actually I have work I have to do…”

Yamaguchi leaned over the counter. “Don’t worry Tsukki. You can take a couple minutes I’ve got up here covered!”

Tsukishima could have murdered him right there, the meddling twerp. He knew exactly who that customer was and still set this up. 

“Tsukki huh? That’s a nice name, I like it.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes, and took a seat. It was marginally less awkward than standing there. “It’s actually Tsukishima. Since you know my name, its only fair that you tell me yours.”

“Tetsurou Kuroo.” The man, Kuroo replied with a lazy grin. 

“Kuroo? As in the leading electronics company in the world?” Kuroo nodded, and Tsukki felt ill. “Um I guess nice to meet you?” Tsuki's face heated up, and he adjusted his glasses just to give himself something to do. 

Kuroo gave a light laugh at that. “You’re glasses are super cute Tsukki! I’m glad I ran into you this morning, you didn’t really give me a chance to get to know you better this morning.”

_ That was intentional.  _ Tsukki thought instead offering up his lame excuse. “I had to get ready for work.”

“Well now that you know who I am, I thought maybe we could see each other more often. I could really use a new baby.” Kuroo grinned and winked, taking a deep sip of his coffee. 

“Baby?” Tsukki asked thoroughly confused. 

Kuroo nodded. “A sugar baby. You know I buy you stuff in exchange for the pleasure of your company.” 

Tsukishima definitely didn’t like the sound of that. Wasn’t that basically prostitution? Payment for services rendered? “No thank you. If that’s all you wanted I should probably get back to work…”

“Wait!” Kuroo put out a hand to get Tsukki to stop from getting up. “Sorry if I pissed you off. I really like you Tsukki, and I want to continue getting to know you. Would you be open to dating me instead?”

Tsukishima eyes widened a little, the only outward sign that he was at all surprised. True the sex had been great, but that’s not a great reason to date anyone. Especially not the son of a billionaire who just offered money in exchange for sex. “I don’t really think that’s a great idea…”

“Please? Just one date? I promise if you don’t want to see me after that you don’t have to.” Kuroo pleaded. 

While Tsukki was pretty sure this would end poorly, he rolled his eyes but relented. He didn’t think Kuroo was the kind to give up easily. “One date. I’m free on Saturday, does that work for you?”

Kuroo’s mischievous grin widened and he nodded. “Saturday. I’ll pick you up.” He reached into his coat pocket and produced an embossed business card that displayed his name and phone number. “Until then Tsukki!” He leaned in and gave Tsukki a quick kiss then grabbed his coffee and made for the door. Until Saturday...


End file.
